The Human Neurobiology Core of the CNNMD: The Neurobiology of Suicidal Behavior maintains the Clinical Neuroscience Brain Bank. This involves collection of brain samples and full toxicological, neuropathological and psychiatric characterization of all subjects. All tissues are then sectioned for the various protocols and a series of intercalated sets of glass mounted sections at various coronal levels are kept in storage. Similarly, fixed brainstems are sectioned and stored in cryoprotectant, which allows for various cytoarchitectonic, immunocytochemical and immunoautoradiographic protocols to be systematically performed. The Brain Bank of the Human Neurobiology Core provides all the tissue to the investigators in Project 2 of the Conte Center, as well as other investigators whose R01s are dependent on the tissue from the Bran Bank. It also sends tissue to the Clinical Laboratory Core for toxicological screening of all samples, for genotyping (candidate genes) and the microarray assays of gene expression proposed in the Clinical Laboratory Core. The Human Neurobiology Core provides standardized protocols for all histological, radioligand and immunocytochemical assays proposed including those proposed in Project 1.